S.H.I.E.L.D. (Ultimate Spider-Man)
:Looking for another article with the name S.H.I.E.L.D.? Check out the S.H.I.E.L.D. disambiguation page. S.H.I.E.L.D. or S'trategic '''H'omeland 'I'ntervention 'E'nforcement 'L'ogistics 'D'ivision is a top secret U.S. military law enforcement agency. S.H.I.E.L.D. protects humanity from super powered villains. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is Nick Fury. This version of S.H.I.E.L.D. appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History Background At one point in the past Taskmaster was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury betrayed Taskmaster and Taskmaster desired to get revenge on Fury. S.H.I.E.L.D. also captured Sandman and dumped him on an island near the Bermuda Triangle. Present After Peter Parker had been Spider-Man for one year Nick Fury approached him and invited Spider-Man to join the S.H.I.E.L.D. training program for young heroes. The S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier was later destroyed by the Green Goblin. Sometime later Spider-Man learned that Taskmaster was recruiting young teenagers with superpowers. In response to this Spider-Man began searching for the heroes and recruited them first. With the approval of Nick Fury, Spider-Man taught the teenagers how to be heroes. The helicarrier was eventually rebuilt. However, Arnim Zola took control of it and turned it into HYDRA Island. However, Spider-Man was able to stop Zola by sending the helicarrier into space. In the comics In the Ultimate comics S.H.I.E.L.D. was first led by General Thunderbolt Ross. After Ross' apparent death Nick Fury became the new director. S.H.I.E.L.D. also formed a team called the Ultimates which was a version of the Avengers in the Ultimate comics. Appearances Ultimate Spider-Man''' *Great Power *Great Responsibility *Doomed! *Venom *Flight of the Iron Spider *Wh I Hate Gym *Exclusive *Back in Black *Field Trip *Freaky *Venomous *Me Time *Strange *Awesome *For Your Eye Only *Beetle Mania *Snow Day *Damage *Home Sick Hulk *Run Pig Run *I Am Spider-Man *The Iron Octopus *Not a Toy *The Attack of the Beetle *Revealed *Rise of the Goblin *The Lizard *Electro *The Rhino *Kraven the Hunter *Hawkeye *The Sinister Six *Spidah-Man! *Carnage *House Arrest *The Man-Wolf *Itsy Bitsy Spider *Journey of the Iron Fist *The Incredible Spider-Hulk *Stan By Me *Ultimate Deadpool *Venom Bomb *The Parent Trap *Game Over *Blade *The Howling Commandos *Second Chance Hero *Sandman Returns *Return of the Sinister Six *Ultimate *The Avenging Spider-Man: Part 1 *The Avenging Spider-Man: Part 2 *Agent Venom *Cloak and Dagger *The Next Iron Spider *The Vulture *The Savage Spider-Man *New Warriors *The Spider-Verse: Part 4 *The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy *S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy *The Rampaging Rhino *Ant-Man *Burrito Run *Inhumanity *Attack of the Synthezoids *The Revenge of Arnim Zola *Nightmare on Christmas *Contest of Champions: Part 1 *Contest of Champions: Part 2 *Contest of Champions: Part 3 *Contest of Champions: Part 4 *HYDRA Attacks: Part 1 *HYDRA Attacks: Part 2 *Lizards *Double Agent Venom *Anti-Venom *Force of Nature *The New Sinister Six: Part 1 *Agent Web *The Symbiote Saga: Part 1 *The Symbiote Saga: Part 2 *The Symbiote Saga: Part 3 *Return to the Spider-Verse: Part 1 Trivia *In Ultimate Spider-Man two unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were voiced by Rob Paulsen and Dee Bradley Baker. Rob Paulsen previously voiced Hydro-Man and Dee Bradley Baker voiced the young Destroyer in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters